an office day
by porkehXx
Summary: emmy askes the professor a question he didn't expect, now he is seeing her from a different perspective. will it infect their relationship or will it improve? LaytonXemmy/rated M for sexuel tension
1. Chapter 1

__

**An office day**

* * *

The day started as any other day for professor hershel layton. He walked to the university of gressenheller to work all day long, sometimes even until late in the evening. He mostly worked together with his lovely assistant Emmy altava, but also sometimes alone. Today was exhausting for the good old professor. he sat down on his chair for the first time that day sighing tiredly.

''shall I make you some tea professor?'' emmy asked.

''that would be lovely my dear'' he answered and closed his eyes to relax, which didn't really work at all.

Emmy poured some tea for both of them and walked over to the desk. She gave one cup to the professor and kept one herself. She sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at the tired looking man. He noticed that she was staring at him and opened his eyes slowly.

''is something wrong emmy?'' he asked.

she shrugged and looked down at her cup.

''it's just…you seem so tense..''.

he had raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled.

''tense? My dear emmy I'm fine don't you worry'' he said.

''oh….well then''.

She sipped her tea and frowned. She then looked up at him and smiled.

''would you like me to give you a massage?'' she asked.

he chocked in his tea and blushed. she giggled at his expression and continued to sip on her own tea.

''n…no thank you emmy…th..that's not necessary''.

''hmm…alright then…if you really don't want to'' she said smiling.

He took a deep breath and put on a nervous smirk.

''nah….I'm sure''.

She put away her tea and stood up from the desk. She walked over to hershel and placed a hand in front of him.

''come on get up'' she said.

he looked from her hand to her face and back. He sighed, finally giving in and took her hand. She dragged him to the couch and sat him down. She crawled behind him and placed her hand on his shoulders. She leaned forward towards his ear.

''just relax alright, I won't bite''.

He gulped, not knowing a way out of her grasp.

''I need you to take of your shirt professor'' emmy said, trying to hide her blush.

He stood up and turned around.

''do I really have to?'' he asked, also blushing.

''yes'' she smiled.

He sighed and took off his shirt. Emmy adverted her gaze, not being able to look at his chest any longer. He sat back down against her legs and sighed again.

''alright, bring it on''.

Emmy giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. The professor tensed but relaxed rather quickly when emmy began to massage him. It was nice, really nice!

''hmm….'' He moaned.

''I assume you like it?'' emmy asked.

he chuckled.

''yes….it's really good, thank you emmy''.

''don't mention it''.

After some time of just massaging his shoulders she began to trace her way down his back, which he didn't mind at all. She was just being mild on his skin, sometimes giving o few hard tugs. She went up with her fingers and trailed her way down his back with the top of her finger, making him shiver slightly.

''ah….'' The professor moaned.

She continued on doing this a few times, giving him Goosebumps all over his back.

''professor…can I ask you something?'' emmy asked.

''yes….ask away''.

''well….when was the last time you had….sex?'' she asked, blushing slightly.

The professor tensed once again and turned around, blushing furiously.

''wh…why do you want to know?'' he asked.

she smiled at him nervously.

''you were so tense and I kinda figured out you just needed some…you know….action…''.

he sighed and closed his eyes.

''I'm not that kind of man emmy, I don't rely on just…sex...''.

''hershel…you're a man, all men have that kind of needs. Now tell me, when was your last time?''.

he adverted his gaze and blushed. he mumbled something under his breath.

''what did you say..?'' emmy asked.

he looked her in the eyes.

''6 years…''.

Emmy gasped.

''6 YEARS!that is WAY too long''.

He took of his hat and placed it on the salon table.

''I know….you see, 10 years ago…when Claire died, I didn't know what to have or like anymore. But after 4 years of being alone and I mean really alone….I needed someone around me again''.

''did you fall in love?'' emmy asked.

he looked up at her and shook his head.

''no….but as you said, I did need to…have some action. So that's when I went on a date with a girl that looked pretty and I slept with her''.

Emmy looked at him confused and placed her hand unconsciously on his back.

''but the next morning..when I woke up, she was gone. Well it is of course normal for a one-night-stand, but still…It felt wrong…I wanted her, or at least someone to still be around me''.

He looked emmy straight in her eyes and placed his hands on her legs, also unconsciously.

''I decided that I wouldn't sleep with anyone, unless I would be in love with her''.

''and….that didn't happen, did there?'' emmy asked.

''no..'' he sighed.

''maybe you need it to relax from time to time'' she suggested.

''maybe…but I don't know with who ..'' he said and slightly squeezed her leg.

Emmy blushed and adverted her gaze.

''maybe…I could hook you up or something, uhm…I don't know. I think I know a nice lady for you'' she said and looked back at him.

He blushed too and smiled.

''th…that would be nice thank you emmy…again…''.

She leaned a bit closer and hugged him from behind.

''and again…don't mention it..''.

they stayed like that for a while but exited the embrace after some time to stop causing weird circumstances. The professor put on his shirt again and grabbed his hat.

''I should probably go home, the children are already in bed, I will see you tomorrow emmy..'' the professor said and smiled.

She nodded and grabbed her stuff. They excited the building as their paths separated.

''until tomorrow….hershel'' emmy thought.

''until tomorrow…'' the professor thought.

* * *

**First chapter of an office day :)  
this is just another story for a change  
I can't keep hanging on love in a game  
I need to have some changes once in a while ;)**

**hope you liked it and please review**  
**I know my English is bad, it's my second language…don't shoot me!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the professor layton characters, they all belong to level-5**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**An office day part2**

* * *

Layton's POV

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly. I sighed knowing I had to work again, all day long. I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks when I thought about the conversation emmy and I had last night. I turned over to my back and felt the blankets rubbing my, starting to grow, erection. I looked down at my manhood and blushed even more.

''maybe it is time for me too…'' but I was cut off by flora.

''professor can I come in for a moment?'' she asked.

I panicked.

''n..not yet flora my dear….I'm….I'm naked!'' I yelled.

Flora giggled on the other side of the door.

''alright, I'll just ask at breakfast''.

I sighed relieved. I got up and walked to the mirror. I looked at myself from the side and smirked cocky.

''_it's not like the women won't like it''_ I thought.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

''hershel….that's not a way for a gentleman to think'' I whispered to myself.

I had to calm myself down before getting dressed, and that was hard without 'touching' myself. It wasn't like I didn't ever masturbated, but I only did it when it was really necessary, which wasn't right now. I thought about a few people who disgusted me to calm down and got dressed slowly, not wanting to get the wood exited again.

* * *

Flora's POV

''professor can I come in for a moment?'' I asked.

I waited patiently for an answer, softly leaning against the door of the professor.

''n..not yet flora my dear….I'm….I'm naked!'' the professor yelled.

I giggled and blushed slightly, getting the image of an naked professor in my mind.

''alright, I'll just ask at breakfast'' I said once more before I retreated to my own bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and looked outside the window.

''the professor sure is acting strange lately…'' I said, to no one in particular.

I sighed and blushed. I had been meaning to ask the professor a few things….expecting him to know about the subject….being a grown up and all. At least, I hoped he would. Someone knocked on the door.

''flora can I come in'' I heard luke asking.

''of course luke'' I said joyful.

Luke opened the door and stepped inside. I blushed slightly at seeing the young man in my doorstep. He smiled his adorable smile and walked inside.

''I'd been meaning to ask you something my dear'' luke said gentleman-like.

He sat down beside me on the bed and took my hand.

''what is it luke?'' I asked sweetly.

He kept looking straight into my eyes, not saying anything for a while, which made me a bit anxious.

''luke…?'' I tried.

He shook his head a bit and adverted his gaze. He released my hand and stood up.

''it's nothing, forget about it''.

I also stood up from my bed and grabbed his wrist.

''wait luke, what's wrong?'' I asked.

he turned around and placed his finger under my chin.

''nothing to worry about my dear'' he said soft.

I forgot I was still holding his wrist and drowned in his dark eyes.

''flora..?'' he said and looked down at our hands.

I gasped and released his wrist.

''ow my….I'm so sorry luke'' I apologized.

He smiled and winked which made me blush incredibly.

''don't apologize flora, I'll see you at breakfast then''.

He walked out of the room, leaving an astonished and confused me behind.

* * *

Layton's POV

Finally being dressed I got down to the kitchen to see flora and luke waiting for me at the table.

''sorry for making it so long children, I…uhm…got a little bit trouble getting out of bed today'' I lied.

Luke just shrugged and grabbed some toast. Flora poured some tea for all of us as we had started breakfast. I took a sip from my tea as I remembered flora standing at my door earlier.

''flora my dear, you had been meaning to ask me some things?'' I asked a little bit curious now.

Luke wiped away a few crumbles of toast from his mouth and looked at flora questionable. Flora looked from her plate to me and nodded. I took a rather large sip from my tea when flora said.

''I want to know I few things about sex''.

And of course, the gentleman I was, I spat all of my tea out over the table and onto luke. Luke chocked in his toast and looked at flora in shock and back to me.

''aw come on professor….that's gross'' luke complained.

I chuckled slightly and apologized. I wiped my mouth and looked at flora.

''what do you want to know?''.

She blushed and adverted her gaze.

''well….what was your first time like?'' she asked, making my eyes go wide.

''that is a question revering a bit more to me, not to sex my dear'' I said as politely as I could.

She shrugged and smiled.

''I just want to know professor, does it really matters?''.

I sighed and thought back at my first time with Claire.

''it was…'' I said and smiled slightly.

''yes…?'' luke asked also being interested now.

''it was magnificent, I mean, I'm not the one to say to you children that it is not, because it is''.

Flora's eyebrows raised.

''alright that is all I need to know, thank you professor'' she said and stood up.

''flora my dear, that does not mean I'm giving you a free pass to sleep with every guy you like, your first time is special and it's the best kind when you're in love'' I said wisely.

''I know professor'' she said without turning around.

I also got up and kissed both of my children good bye, to get to work. I got into my, so called, layton-mobile, and drove to work. I couldn't wait to see emmy and tell her about flora's question. After finally arriving at the university I immediately ran into emmy.

''good morning professor, slept well?'' an all too happy emmy said.

I tipped my hat to her and smiled.

''good as always emmy, and you?'' I asked polite.

She shrugged.

''also good I guess''.

We walked inside the building together and straight to my office. I looked at my schedule for today and sighed. I had a few classes and a lot of paper work, which I couldn't finish yesterday because…well you know. Emmy looked over my shoulder to my schedule, making me tense a bit of her small touch.

''hmm….well looks okay today professor'' she said and leaned back, giving me some space to turn around.

And so I did.

''yes, it can't always be as bad as yesterday'' I chuckled.

She giggled and adverted her gaze to the ground.

''why…was last night that bad?''.

I gasped and blushed.

''n….no that's not what I meant'' I said and pulled a bit to the collar of my shirt.

She winked at me, as we started the day.

* * *

Emmy's POV

''why…was last night that bad?'' I asked, trying to tease him as much as possible.

He blushed furiously.

''n….no that's not what I meant'' he said and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

I winked at him and turned around. He grabbed his briefcase and a few stuff for his first class that day and left. I didn't need to do very much when the professor was attending his lessons, so I always did some paperwork and then….some fun. I finished off my paperwork and also some off the professors and walked down the hall, looking for someone to talk too. I was planning on looking for a nice date for the professor, maybe I could find someone in the university. I bumped into someone familiar.

'' doctor Andrew'' I said surprised.

''emmy, how are you my dear'' Andrew said happily.

I smiled and gestured him into the office of the professor.

''I'm fine, what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''ow just visiting hershel once in a while, by the way, where is he?'' Andrew asked.

''he is attending his classes, but there will be a recess soon as you know, he always drops by in his office before going to the teachers' lounge''.

''ah I see….well then we will talk a bit emmy''.

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

''would you like a cup of tea doctor?'' I asked.

''my dear, you don't have to call me doctor, Andrew is fine, and that would be delightful''.

After a bit of talking and drinking tea, the bell rang for the recess, and as expected, the professor walked into the office a few moments later.

''Andrew, what brings you here'' he said, happy to see his mentor and dear friend.

They shook hands as the professor smiled at me. I sighed and tried to hide my blush, hoping he wouldn't notice. They sat down and began a deep conversation about everything and nothing. The day was again starting nice….

* * *

**Part 2 of an office day ^^  
hope ya'll liked it, this day will be split up in two parts so the other half(the evening part) of this day will come in part 3.  
I wanted to add a small bit of lukeXflora because that is a pairing I also adore much, and so you know, flora is 18 and luke is 16 :)  
and for the people who didn't knew it yet, the translators from the professor layton game have made remi altava into emmy altava, so that's why I'm using emmy instead of remi. still….remi will be in our hearts forever ;)  
ow and don't worry…sex will come soon -^.^-  
but the first chapters will just be…****constructive  
ow and the chapter was longer heh...^^**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

__

**An office day part 3**

* * *

Layton's POV

The conversation with andrew was interesting to think about, because, when emmy walked out of the office, he had asked me something.

_Flashback_

''_so hershel….what is it with you and emmy?'' andrew asked._

_I looked at him confused. _

''_what do mean?''._

_He smiled._

''_the way you look at her….it reminds me of my younger years'' the doctor said dreamily. _

_I blushed and looked down at my teacup. _

''_andrew…I know what you are referring to, but I must say, I don't think I have these….feelings for emmy''._

_He looked slightly confused._

''_ow…well then''._

_End of flashback_

I sighed when I waved my old friend goodbye. He bumped into emmy on his way and also said his goodbye to her. She smiled….god she was beautiful when she smiled….was I in love with her?

''hershel?'' emmy said.

I awoke from my dreamlike state and looked her in the eyes.

''yes?'' I asked.

she looked worried.

''you okay?''.

I smirked and walked back into the office.

''sure…sure''.

I sat down at my desk and began on writing down some stuff for the next day. I heard emmy sigh. I turned around and looked at her features. She looked….sad.

''emmy….and how about you?''.

She looked up and smiled.

''I'm fine'' she answered shortly.

''alright then…'' and I turned around.

* * *

Emmy's POV

The professor and andrew were talking so strong about the earlier years and stuff that I decided to leave them alone. I walked out of the office and took a stroll down the halls.

''what shall I do?'' I sang to myself.

I took a left turn and saw the sign for the library. I shrugged and entered the silent room. Diana the kind lady behind the desk smiled at me and gestured me to come closer. I walked up besides her and smiled back.

''hello emmy how are?'' she asked.

''doing good Diana as always, how are you?''.

''fine, I heard you were looking for a date for….hershel?'' she asked, surprising me.

''uhm…yeah, how do you know?''.

She blushed and looked at the children in the library. Of course….

''why? would you?'' I asked.

her gaze softened as she looked back to me and nodded.

''yeah…I've been wanting to go out with him for a while now…but….I thought….you were together'' she said and pulled on a string of her hair.

I blushed a pink shade of red and adverted my gaze.

''m…me, and hershel….together? noooooo''.

She giggled and looked at a book in front of her. I examined her a bit from head to toe and came to the conclusion that she was perfect for him. A small cute blond, quiet and smart, a true lady. In other words. Perfect.

''alright, what about tomorrow evening, first dinner than maybe a long stroll…and then…you could sleep over or something''.

She gasped and blushed.

''uhm….I don't know emmy….isn't that a little bit fast''.

''hmm….maybe'' I laughed.

''alright, I would love to''.

I smiled and turned around.

''emmy….one more thing''.

I stopped and waited.

''do you think the professor will like me?''.

I sighed and thought about the likes of him.

''yes….I think he does…''.

I walked away, not knowing what to think. Do I really want the professor to go out with her? Of course I would, he is my friend and I want him to be happy….but, what if…no, that's not an option. I passed by doctor andrew who called my name.

''emmy wait!'' he called.

I awoke from my daze and stopped.

''ow sorry doctor, I was…''.

He smiled and shook his head.

''I understand, but I'm leaving now, so until next time I see you''.

I nodded and smiled. He walked down the hall and left. I turned around and walked towards hershel, who was standing in the frame of the door, staring off in the distance.

''hershel''? I asked.

he looked up slightly flustered.

''yes''?

''you okay''? I asked.

he smiled and walked back inside the office, me following behind him.

''sure...sure''.

he sat down at his desk while I sat down on the couch, thinking about Diana. I sighed.

''emmy….and how about you?''.

I looked up and smiled.

''I'm fine''.

''alright then…''.

He continued on his work. My gaze softened by the sight of him as I stood up and leaned over his shoulder.

''what are you working on?'' I asked.

I heard him gulp as I slightly touched him and blushed.

''just some work from today's classes''.

''ah….and did you relax already today?'' I asked.

he looked up, our faces just being an inch from each other. We both blushed and continued to stare in each other's eyes. I thought about Diana and leaned back.

''I uhm….I think I've found a date for you, for tomorrow''.

''ow…who?'' he asked.

''Diana from the library…''.

He looked a little bit confused.

''she? Does she wants to go out with me?''.

I shrugged and smiled a small smile.

''I guess so….''.

''Alright then, I'm looking forward to it'' he smiled.

* * *

Layton's POV

I said to emmy that I was looking forward to it, but I lied. I wasn't looking forward to it at all, I really just wanted to….have sex, that's all. I didn't want to get involved with Diana, of course she was a sweet girl but….I just had the feeling it wasn't right.

* * *

_**Two days later in the morning**_

* * *

Emmy's POV

I wondered how the date of the professor went yesterday. I sure hope he got some action so he would be more relaxed. I stepped into his office, seeing that he wasn't there yet. I chuckled. Did he overslept? Maybe because she has stayed last night. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about the professor and Diana.

I heard hard footsteps coming from down the hallway. It couldn't be hershel, his footsteps were way more silent. The door slammed open. I jumped up shocked and yelped. In the doorstep stood the professor, looking very….no that was an understatement, looking awfully tired. This was one of the first times I had seen him frown so deeply. He slammed the door shut, making me jump slightly again.

''good morning'' I said softly.

He looked up to me, lifting the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

''good….morning emmy…'' he said, voice broken.

He walked to the couch and sat down. He also laid his head in his hands and sighed. I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and looked up to me.

''what's wrong?'' I asked.

he sighed.

''I….we….Diana…''.

I frowned slightly.

''what about her?''.

He sighed again and adverted his gaze.

''she didn't want to have dinner or take a stroll, she just wanted to skip it to the sex, which was fine by me first, but….''.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. This was what he wanted right?

''but…it just didn't feel right, I'm sorry but, yeah….we got into a fight because I refused and well….she stated that she hated me''.

I softly stroked his back in a comforting motion and sighed.

''too bad, so you're not really relaxed now are you?'' I asked.

he looked in my eyes and shook his head.

''not at all''.

* * *

Layton's POV

She stared into my eyes for a while, probably thinking about how to solve this puzzle. I took this opportunity too take a closer look at emmy. Her face….so beautifully curved. Her lips, pink and eyeing to be soft, slightly parted. Her eyes, dark and intense. Her hair, brown and wavy, also eyeing to be soft. I wanted to touch her…to stroke her beautiful cheek. To feel her hair flow through my fingers. Her eyes softened.

''professor…'' she whispered and blushed.

I didn't know what she was going to do, but I was glad that I didn't stop her. She leaned in closer and placed her perfect, pink lips against mine. I breathed in heavily and closed my eyes. she slightly pushed me down the couch and crawled on top of me. I didn't know how to react, but I knew this was wrong. I had to stop her, even if I didn't want her too.

''hmm….emmy…'' I tried to say against her lips.

She broke the kiss and leaned back slightly.

''relax…'' she just simply said.

she trailed her thin fingers over my chest, making me shiver, down my torso, to my waist. I gulped and blushed.

''e…emmy… I don't think….th….this is a proper thing to do'' I said with all my might.

She giggled and began to unbuckle my belt. I grabbed her hands to stop her, which made her look back up in my eyes. the space in my pants was beginning to get pretty tight, with her on top of me. She leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss once again. I couldn't stop her, whatever I did. Eventually, I gave in and let go of her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She trailer her tongue over my lower lip, asking for permission.

Something I was willingly given her. I opened my mouth some more as we began a sweet battle. She moaned slightly and returned some of her attention to unbuckling my belt. The thing clicked as she shoved my pants downwards. My erection was on his fullest already, not having been touched for quite some time. I let my hand go through her hair, which I so deeply desired. It all felt so good. Much better than last night with Diana. My other hand tried to unbutton her shirt, but emmy stopped me and broke the kiss. She shook her head.

''no….just you, not me''.

I didn't understand what she meant, but did when she began to shove my shorts down too, revealing my twitching member. I moaned and breathed hollow when she began stroking me softly from base to tip. She looked at my face all the time, a cute blush spread across her delicate face. Luckily ,when I had closed the door, it clicked locked or else, we could have probably been caught. Her long, thin fingers began to pull harder, making me moan even more. I panted, trying to hold back. I didn't want to come so soon already, that would look so stupid. But it was so hard, literally. She leaned closer to my ear licking and sucking it.

''it's okay….don't hold back'' she whispered like she could read my mind.

She leaned back to my cock and gave the tip a playful lick. I yelled her name loud when I came, my seed spilling on her face. I felt my wood twitch a few times before going down completely. I still panted, sweat going down my face. I opened my eyes and looked at emmy, who stood up from my lap and walked to the sink to clean her face. I put my pants back on and sat up straight. She sat down beside me when I was done and smiled.

''emmy….why did you?''.

''maybe this will help you relax once in a while, it's not really sex so…'' she said innocently.

We both blushed and blinked a couple of times.

''hershel….don't think anything of it alright…it's…it's just to… to''.

I stopped her by sticking up my hand.

''I understand, but emmy?''.

''yeah?''.

''one more thing…''.

I leaned closer and placed my hand on her cheek.

''thanks…''.

And I kissed her for the last time that day…

* * *

**Hehehehe…..finally some action ;)  
hope you liked chapter 3  
and if you don't understand the Diana thing  
Diana just wanted to have sex with the professor and well so did he but the professor felt that it wasn't right to do….^^ his famous intuition :D  
emmy sure knows her ways right? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the professor layton character, they all belong to level-5**


	4. Chapter 4

__

**An office day part 4**

* * *

Emmy's POV

My day began roughly with all kinds of distress. I fell out of my bed, bumping my feet into the nightstand. I stumbled downstairs, almost falling, and walked into the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. Breakfast got burned….no food left….me being grumpy, walking to work because my motorcycle broke down. I sighed as I sat down on the couch in the professors office. My stomach grumbled, hungry for food. I looked around the office, the professor not being there yet, for something to eat.

I spotted an apple on the desk and, the hungry-person I was, grabbed it. I sat down again and began to eat the delicious red apple. I thought about yesterday and blushed. what was I thinking? What is he thinking about me now? That I'm some kind of whore! I sighed again and continued on nibbling. I heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway, probably being the professor, and stood up to get rid of the left-over apple. I threw it out of the window, being my last option, and pretended to be busy with reading something. The professor walked into the office.

''good morning emmy, slept well?'' the professor said, all to pleasant.

I blushed and smiled nervously.

''yeah sure…uhm…and you?''.

He tipped his hat and put his briefcase down. I put away the book, which I had no idea for what it was, and looked at the professor's schedule.

''professor, you don't have any classes today, what are you doing here? I asked.

he looked at me surprised.

''no classes, what do you mean by that emmy?''.

I showed him the schedule to let him see that there was a school trip for the students, but the teachers still had to work.

''well….I could still do some paper-work'' he said smiling his gorgeous smile.

I also smiled and nodded.

''do you need any assistance in that?'' I asked innocently.

A small amount of red formed itself on his cheeks, making me even more insecure.

''uhm…w…well that would be n..nice emmy'' he said and looked up into my eyes( he is sitting on his chair at his desk now btw, and I'm standing against the desk).

He smiled and began checking the students papers.

* * *

Layton's POV

I didn't know about the school-trip….or maybe I had just forgot, but I didn't mind spending the day alone with emmy….who knows…maybe something fun could happen. I silently hit myself. Hershel….that's not a way of a gentleman to think. I sighed and looked up, scanning the room for emmy. She was making tea at the sink. I received a flashback of yesterday when she was standing at the exact same sink, cleaning her face from my body juice. I blushed and slightly shivered. I returned to my work, at the same time trying to think about a way to make the day longer together with emmy.

''hershel'' she said, her sweet voice filling my ears.

I turned around and received a steaming cup of tea. I smiled at emmy and put the cup down. I stood up and took of my jacket, a ritual I have been doing for years. I then took of my hat, placing it down on a box. I saw emmy looking at me in the corner of my eye, a cute blush tinting her cheeks. I chuckled slightly as I sat down.

''what's so funny?'' she asked.

''ow nothing, just…something I thought of'' I lied.

She giggled.

''alright then, not obvious at all''.

We continued our work in silence for another hour and a half, eventually emmy breaking the silence.

''hershel, if your done, we could maybe go to the park, looking for another date or something''.

I turned around in my chair and placed my head on my hands.

''really….well….alright'' I answered.

She smiled and blushed slightly.

''if…your okay with that''.

* * *

Emmy's POV

''if…your okay with that'' I said, not expecting his reaction.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards me slowly.

''we could also….do something else…'' he said.

he stopped in front of me, his dark eyes peering into mines. I didn't know what to answer….but….I didn't really mind it. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly. I couldn't resist it anymore, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a firm kiss.

He immediately responded as he opened his mouth and pushed me against the wall. It was all together way too hot. He grabbed my ass, making me yelp slightly, not expecting that either, and pulled my legs around his waist. I moaned as he kissed a sensitive spot in my neck, and gave a hard tug at his hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss once again. He groaned when one of my hands slipped down to his manhood, squeezing it slightly. I kept rubbing it, receiving pleasurable whispers and moans, begging for more. He sucked on my ear and squeezed my boob softly.

He wanted to undress me, but stopped when a knock on the door was heard. We both stopped our actions and looked at each other shocked. We waited for a couple of seconds, both holding our breaths when we heard the knock again.

''professor are you there?'' a seductive female voice was heard.

The professors eyes widened.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, as I whispered ''who's that?''.

He leaned in closer to my ear, his lips touching it softly.

''Rosetta…''.

I swallowed remembering the sexual-attractive student who was kicking on the professor. he leaned back, his face just being one-inch from mine, our noses just touching, as he eyed my face. He leaned in and kissed me soft on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him tight and closed my eyes. we heard a few high heels walking down the hallway as we broke the kiss. He looked in my eyes lovely and sat me down on the couch. He sighed as he sat down beside me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

''you okay?'' I asked.

he smiled.

''yeah….so…you wanted to go to the park?''.

I was surprised by his sudden change of moods, and kind of….hurt.

* * *

Layton's POV

I could see the hurt in Emmy's eyes, but I couldn't do this anymore. Doing this with emmy was just as bad as doing it with a student.

''ow well….okay, if you're ready, we can go''.

I looked at the clock and gasped. It was already late, and the children were already back from the school-trip. Emmy also looked at the clock.

''ow my….look at the time, well maybe tomorrow then'' she said, being her old cheery self again.

I chuckled and nodded. We both got our stuff and walked out of the building. The sun was set low when I saw emmy depart from my sight.

''I can't believe I just did that…'' I said to no one in particular.

I sighed as I got into my car and drove home. Luke and flora where probably already home…

* * *

Flora's POV

There I was, below luke, on the ground, staring into that beautiful mans eyes. he held onto my wrists, them being aside my head, his legs around my waist and his hat being far away from his head.

''flora….'' He whispered.

we both blushed as luke got closer to my face. And just before he was about to kiss me, we heard the layton-mobile coming in the driveway. Our eyes shot open as luke immediately stood up, helping me up as well.

We looked at each other once before separating to our bedrooms. I heard the professor closing the door, calling both me and luke for dinner. We walked down stairs, not looking at each other once.

* * *

Luke's POV

I couldn't believe what had almost happened between me and flora. I tried to summarize everything that had happened when we got home and why we ended up like that. We got home and I asked to flora why she had asked the professor such an out-of-order question earlier. She didn't want to react, making me upset.

We got into a fight, almost screaming. Eventually flora yelled that she wanted it…..she wanted to have sex with someone. I was shocked, who could this man be?...this lucky man….I wouldn't deny my crush on flora, but that was only because no one ever asked. I asked to her who she wanted to do that with calmly, not getting a reaction first.

I began to get more and more angrier, scaring flora. Eventually I grabbed her wrist, getting into a struggle. We struggled until we were on the ground…..me being on top of her….I almost kissed her, as for the professor not coming home already. We ate French fries that evening, having the most quiet dinner ever. Because well….everyone was having his own thoughts….

* * *

**Hope you like part 4 of an office day  
more feeling getting involved here;)  
^^ hope you also like the tiny bit of floraXluke  
and also….the big surprise….ROSETTA!she awesome-^.^-  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the professor layton characters, they all belong to level-5**


	5. Chapter 5

**An office day part 5**

* * *

Layton's POV

Friday, the last day of work, finally there. I couldn't help but sigh when I entered my office and sat down behind my desk to check my schedule for today. I only had 1 class in the first hour, and after that emmy and I had agreed to go to the park to search for a possible date. I am a bit nervous though, because of yesterday's accident. How would emmy react to me now? Will she be anxious around me? She sounded normal on the phone yesterday night. I heard some quite footsteps behind me and turned around. Emmy stood in the doorway and smiled at me.

''good morning professor'' she said, a bubbly smile on her face, to my relieve.

I chuckled and said good morning to her too. She took my schedule from my desk and read it out loud.

''well….it looks fine to me, enough time to go to the park this afternoon''.

I nodded and sighed.

''I hope there will be potential candidates''.

She looked up and winked at me.

''for thé professor Hershel Layton, I think there will be enough''.

I blushed and stood up.

''well I will be off for the next class, shall we lunch together in the park after that?'' I asked.

''yes that would be lovely'' she smiled.

* * *

Emmy's POV

''well I will be off for the next class, shall we lunch together in the park after that?'' the professor asked.

''yes that would be lovely'' I answered and smiled.

He took his briefcase and walked out of the office. As soon as he was gone I crashed down onto the ground. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I had to resist myself to burst into tears right there. Hershel couldn't know….he would want to help me. And don't want him to worry…..to get into trouble because of me. I care to much for him.

I got up and stumbled over to the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes. everything in my body hurt, my head was pounding and I felt like throwing up. After an hour of resting and trying to get everything into place, the bell rang for lunch break. Which meant, the professor was coming to his office to pick me up. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my body stopped me. I winched slightly and laid back down.

''just a second…'' I sighed.

I concentrated on several energy points in my body to try to loosen up the pain. Luckily for me, it worked. I stood up slowly just in time before the professor came in.

''ah emmy, ready to go?'' he asked.

''sure'' I answered.

''just need to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back''.

He nodded as I walked to the doorway.

''ow and emmy''.

I stopped and turned around.

''is there something wrong?'' he asked.

I was stunned again by his observation skills.

''no everything fine here, why?''.

''ow uhm…nothing just thought something was wrong with you''.

I smiled and turned around again. I walked to the bathroom to splash some water in my face. I still felt terrible, but I think I could manage. I walked back to the professor's office and met him on the hallway. He looked in deep thought.

''professor?'' I asked.

he didn't react. I waved my hand in front of his face as he startled out of his thoughts. He looked in my eyes and blushed.

''I…I'm sorry emmy, I didn't mean to…''.

I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head.

''don't worry about it, we all space out sometimes''.

He laughed but looked at me somewhat serious. He suddenly took my wrist and dragged me into his office.

''p..professor, what are you doing?'' I asked surprised.

He turned around, his hand still firm around my wrist, and closed the door. He pinned both mine and his body around and against the wall and placed his hands besides my head. I was to shocked to react in the first place, but did when he began to kiss me on my lips, cheeks and collarbone. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

We stood like that for an eternity, but I enjoyed it nevertheless. One of his hands went through my hair while the other softly caressed my back. We broke the kiss eventually to breath and stared in each other's eyes.

''I…I…I''.

he placed his finger on my lips and shook his head.

''I don't know what is wrong with you, and why you won't tell me, but I do know, emmy if you have any trouble or stress, you can rely on me too, like I rely on you''.

I blushed and looked to his chest. He placed his finger on my chin and lifted it up. He placed a _very_ soft kiss on my lips, full of something other than passion or lust, no it was something with much more emotion. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this one even more. He broke the kiss again and leaned back.

''let's go to the park'' he said. I nodded and smiled.

''alright…''.

* * *

Layton's POV

Emmy never felt more vulnerable than on that moment. She was soft in my arms, and I actually didn't want to let go. I lifted up her chin, using my index finger, and placed one of my most soft kisses ever on those full lips. The feeling I had inside me felt so good, it felt more than anything in the world on that moment, and I certainly didn't want it to stop. But I had to and broke the wonderful kiss. I leaned back a bit to give her some space.

''let's go to the park'' I said.

she nodded and smiled.

''alright…'' she answered, in a soft voice.

We both blushed and began to walk outside the building. The weather was more than beautiful, and everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood. The world was suddenly much more….more than ever before. We walked to the park a few blocks away and enjoyed each other's company in silence.

We arrived at the park and sat down on a bench not far away from the fountain in the middle of the park. On the other benches were couples kissing and cuddling with each other. I smiled and looked and emmy. She was staring of in the distance, to the children at the playground. I chuckled which made her look at me.

''what's so funny'' she said and smiled.

''you are'' I simply said.

she raised an eyebrow.

''really, and why am I?'' she said and moved a bit closer to lean against my shoulder.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and my fore head against her own.

''because I'm not the only one spacing out sometimes indeed''.

She blushed and smiled. We both looked at everyone passing by and made some comments about people's clothes one's in a while. Emmy had rested her head against my body and my head rested on hers. To any other we would have probably looked like a couple, but…..I didn't really mind.

* * *

Emmy's POV

I sighed as I had placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes for a bit. The pain in my body was still there, but the emotional pain was lifted a bit. Hershel placed his head on my own as I opened my eyes again. A group of giggly girls from around the 25 walked by as I lifted my head to his ear.

''isn't one of those something for you'' I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and leaned to my ear to whisper back.

''I don't think any of them can appreciate a good cup of tea and a puzzle over dinner''.

I giggled softly as I looked up and met his eyes.

''but you know…..not every girl has to have to same interests''.

He smiled and placed his fore head to mine again.

''no…she doesn't have to'' he whispered.

I was lost in his dark eyes for what felt like forever. He half closed his eyes as he came a bit closer, softly touching my lips. I also half closed my eyes and blushed a deep shade of red. He then closed his eyes and fully kissed me. I also closed my eyes as my mind went completely blank.

My hand found his and played a bit until the kiss broke. I heard a bell ring close to us and looked to the side. Not too far away was an ice-cream cart. The professor also looked to the side and back to me.

''would you like an ice-cream my dear?'' he asked sweetly.

''hmm….sure why not'' I said and smiled.

He stood up and walked to the ice-cream cart. He came back not much later with two popsicles and gave one to me.

''thanks'' I said and began licking and sucking the ice-cream.

It didn't take long for the professor to stare at me like some kind of stalker. I noticed it but I kept on going to tease him as long as possible. I looked in his eyes seductive and licked the treat from bottom to tip. A blush crept on his face and stayed there until his ice-cream had melt and mine was gone into my stomach. I licked of my fingers and smiled at the professor who was still staring longingly.

''that was a nice ice-cream wasn't it professor?'' I asked innocently.

''y…yes…..I…it apparently was….uhm….emmy….?''.

''yes?'' I asked.

''shall we go back to the office?'' he asked, the blush still on his face.

I leaned in and kissed him on his lips softly.

''alright, but try to keep your pants on'' I said and laughed hard at his expression.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait you guys, I have been busy and well for those who read my story 'love in a game' further explanations are in chapter 31. Hoped you liked this chapter ;)  
love you all 3  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the professor layton characters, they all belong to level-5**


	6. Chapter 6

**An office day part 6**

* * *

Emmy's POV

I felt like I was going to explode the minute I arrived home. The professor was gently above all and he didn't hurt me or anything, it was just my own body that wouldn't want to work with me. Why did it have to happen…Ii thought I was strong enough for something like that now. I crashed on my bed and began to cry. What else was I suppose to do? I had to hide it. Especially Hershel….he was the last person I would want to find out about yesterday.

* * *

Layton's POV

I arrived home after going from the park to the university. It was getting quite late after all.

''flora, luke I'm home'' I called.

No response.

''luke? flora?'' I called again.

''y..yes professor?'' flora's high pitched voice called.

''are you alright flora? And where is luke?''.

They never answered like that unless something was the matter.

''uhm…l…luke is here w…with me professor..''.

I heard something fall on the floor hard upstairs which made me even more worried.

''I'm coming up'' as I walked up stairs.

''oh shit...'' I heard luke say.

They were both in flora's bedroom, what were they up to? The worst possible thing came into my mind as I stopped in my track.

''children….what are you doing? I want an honest answer''.

There was a small silence when suddenly flora walked outside. Her hair was a mess and she was only wearing a shirt and underwear.

''flora…where is luke''.

I stepped forward having the intention to walk inside the room but flora stopped me by pushing me back.

''please don't professor, luke is…he is..''.

only seconds later luke came walking outside fully dressed. He looked at me with embarrassed eyes. Why couldn't I be a bit later home….then I wouldn't have to hear this.

''professor, I think you already suspect this but flora and I just…made love'' luke said.

I was surprised of how calm he looked when he told me this. Like all his worries were washed away. I looked at flora who was looking at the ground.

''flora, is this true?'' I asked.

She nodded. I sighed not really knowing what to do next. It wasn't like I could punish them for it, there was only one thing I needed to know.

''luke, do you love flora?''.

His eyes widened and a blush was visible on his cheeks. I saw flora look at luke curiously in the corner of my eye.

''I…I…I..think I do'' luke said, suddenly becoming more aware of himself.

I smiled a fatherly smile and nodded.

''alright then, and how about you my dear, do you also love luke?'' I asked more specific to flora now.

She looked from me to luke and back to me.

''yes'' she said smiling.

I sighed once more and turned around.

''then I can't seem to do anything about it, you have my blessings''.

Flora and luke both gasped and laughed. I felt two small arms wrap around me. I chuckled, still not getting used to the idea of them just having sex before I came home. After a cup of tea and a decent talk with the children I was simply exhausted. I excused myself and went to bed early that evening. Once in bed I wondered what was wrong with Emmy today. She seemed so lifeless, in pain, not like her usual self. I did ask her….I even forced her(which wasn't like me) but she didn't tell. I was very worried about her and still am. And I also wondered if I maybe….should ask her out.

* * *

Luke's POV

I couldn't believe the fact that the professor had accepted us so easily. Flora and I were sitting together staring at the fireplace. I held her hand and kissed her fore head lovingly.

''I love you flora Reinhold''.

She giggled cutely.

''and I love you luke Triton''.

We both were early at home this afternoon, both still avoiding each other. But I couldn't take it anymore and began talking to her. After a while, the conversation became quite deep which let to us making love in her bedroom. I was so happy. Happy for us to be together, happy for the fact that I was able to see her naked, happy to be her first and happy for the professor to accept us. I was indeed very happy.

* * *

Emmy's POV

The next day had arrived, as well as a day in which I felt even worse. My body ached, my mind was full of images of the terrible event from two days ago and I knew that I wasn't able to face hersel like this. Maybe I should stay home, but that would make me even more suspicious. My motor was fixed again so I could finally drive to school. I arrived at the university and walked inside the building. I yawned and looked around if I could spot him somewhere. Nowhere to be found. I walked straight to his office to see that he wasn't there yet either. I sighed a bit relieved and sat down on the couch. What if he planned on doing something today? My body wasn't ready yet. A knock was heard as I looked up. In the door opening stood inspector chelmey.

''inspector what are you..?''.

''Emmy, you know why I'm here, don't need to act so surprised''.

I looked to the ground and nodded. He knew after all, he was the one who carried me home afterwards.

''I am checking on how you are, have you already told someone?'' he said.

''no…I can't, it's to…embarrassing''.

''why is it? You look worse than ever, do you really think he hasn't noticed anything yet''.

I gulped and shook my head.

''he has….but I'm not telling him''.

He sighed and shrugged.

''alright suit yourself, I'm going back to work goodbye''.

He left again. Inspector chelmey always has been grumpy but I know that he has a good heart. Especially after what he did for me…

* * *

Layton's POV

I had happen to overhear part of inspector chelmey and Emmy's conversation, even if I shouldn't be eavesdropping.

''now I know something is wrong for sure, but why won't she tell me'' I whispered.

Inspector chelmey said his goodbye to Emmy and left. After a while I decided to walk inside. Once I did, I was surprised at seeing the scene in front of me. Emmy was curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch crying. I dropped my suitcase and ran towards her. I tried to talk to her but she didn't answer. She only cried. What was I suppose to do? I wrapped my arms around her body and lifted her up to place her on top of my lap. She clung to my shirt, not daring to let go. I was wrong before when I said I had never seen her more vulnerable before, because this had beaten all of that.

''Emmy….you are going to tell me what's wrong now, because I won't let you go until you do''.

She sniffed hard before crying even louder. The door had closed shut and the wind outside the window was silent. The only thing I heard were Emmy's crying and my own heartbeat. After a while she finally stopped and was quiet for a while.

''last Tuesday I was raped''.

My heart skipped a beat when hearing what she said. Raped…Emmy? But she was so strong. How could she get raped? I looked at her tearstained face. Her beautiful face…I placed my hand on her cheek to make her look at me. I felt like crying now too. Another tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it off and replaced it by a kiss.

''oh Emmy…how…how could this have happened?''.

She sniffed a few times before closing her eyes. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

'' I was walking home when suddenly three guys grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley''.

My grip on her tightened. I felt irritated for not walking her home even when I knew that she had to walk her whole way back alone.

''they…r…raped me one by one…I couldn't stop them, I wasn't strong enough the handle them all three at once…I guess….I'm still just a girl'' she told while my heart broke into little pieces.

''afterwards…I was found by inspector chelmey who happened to walk by, he had covered me up and carried me home. I had almost lost conscious so I wasn't able to do so myself''.

''oh Emmy….how terrible….why didn't you tell me?'' I asked.

She began to cry again.

''I…I was afraid…t..that you would think I…I'm weak a…and can't protect myself'' she said softly, sobbing between the words.

I placed my hand on top of her head and pushed her even closer to my body.

''I would never think that you are weak, you are the strongest woman I know, not only physically but also mentally''.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. She calmed down after an hour as I had already cancelled my classes for this matter. There was not a thing in the world which could take me away from her now, not at this moment when she needed me most. I sat down besides her again with a cup of tea and gave her one of her own.

''Emmy…I know this is difficult but is there a possibility that you could be…pregnant?''.

She looked in my eyes and shook her head.

''no absolutely not''.

I sighed relieved.

''thank god…that's one worry less''.

I took her hand and softly squeezed it. She smiled and wiped away a tear which had been left behind.

''I feel kind of….relieved for telling you, I was so afraid and everything had hurt so mu…''.

I cut her off my placing a kiss on her lips. I just couldn't resist any longer, I needed them…no they needed me. She moaned softly and kissed me right back. We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the happy moment. I wanted to make her have this feeling I had at this very moment. This feeling of complete bliss.

* * *

**Here it is finally :) part6 of an office day  
I hoped you enjoyed it, quite a sensitive chapter ;)  
had you guessed she could have been raped?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from level-5**


	7. Chapter 7

**An office day part 7 final!**

* * *

Layton's POV

''Emmy, are you sure you can handle being alone tonight?'' I asked for the third time already.

We were standing outside the university, but I was not really ready to leave her alone so soon after what had happened. She might be thinking I'm overprotective…no…but, I do wish to care for her. She means so much to me.

''really, I'm okay hershel, don't you worry'' she said with her lovely smile.

She looked up in the sky with a helpless look on her face. I want to know what she's thinking. Want to know what's going through her mind. I want to be with her…

* * *

Emmy's POV

''really, I'm okay hershel, don't you worry'' I said with a smile on my face.

I was kind of lying again. I really didn't want to be all alone tonight, but I couldn't just ask him to stay with me, can I? I mean….he's just my friend…my best friend. I looked up in the sky and thought about the things that had happened between us in the last couple of days. It was sure now….I am in love with him. I can't help it. He's just…perfect. Maybe if I can't handle it anymore, I will ask him….to stay with me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly.

''I'm walking you home now, and I don't want any objections''.

I smiled and entwined my fingers in his. He also smiled and pulled me a bit closer to him. Close enough for our chest to touch. I blushed but enjoyed being so closed to him nonetheless. He placed his finger from his other hand under my chin and stroked it kindly.

''Emmy…I…I...I think I'm...''.

His cheeks colored a furiously kind of red and sighed not finishing his sentence. I was kind of curious what was going through his mind. What was he? Hurt? Embarrassed? Maybe...just maybe, in love with me? I wasn't able to ask when he placed his soft lips on mine. I moaned softly and reacted mild. The kiss didn't last long as we broke apart and began on walking towards my house. Tomorrow would be Saturday…with other words; I'd be alone the entire day. After a few streets we arrived at my small house. I thought about inviting him inside…but would that be okay? What if he thought that I would ask for sex or something? That wasn't my purpose. We stopped at the front door as I slowly pulled my keys out of my pocket. I just didn't want him to leave just yet. I just wanted him to stay with me….forever. He sighed, kind of making me panic. He probably thought I was taking too long or something. I hurried and put the keys into the lock and turned it around. The door opened….and it was time to say goodbye. I turned around and looked at the man in front of me. He stared into my eyes for a moment before taking my hand.

''for the last time Emmy….are you really sure you want me to leave?''.

My body trembled. He said with such kindness….such care. Such…..sensuality. I gulped and licked my lips.

''I…I think…'' I couldn't think.

And I couldn't tell him to leave either. I wanted him so badly….to come inside and undress me. To touch me and whisper my name. I blushed knowing that my imagination was going too far ahead already. It was when he placed his warm lips to mine that I realized I still hadn't said anything. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his lips once again. At first I thought his lips were just warm, but they weren't. They were hot. Hot and mushy, making the kiss and everything around me even more sensual in a way that I could not describe. He pushed me against the doorframe and deepened the kiss. His tongue traveled over my lower lips, while he nibbled on my upper lip tender. I let him in as the kissing went up to a new level of hotness. I realized that he was pushing me inside my house, as he closed the door behind him. Was this all for real? Was he trying to get me into bed? Did he want this….with me? I was afraid…afraid of getting hurt. That he wouldn't return the feelings even though he would sleep with me. But my thoughts of worry were soon washed away when he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall next to the front door. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him even more closely. He began to undress me carefully, step by step. First he started with my jacket, button after button, careful not to let this become too rough. After tossing away the yellow thing somewhere behind him, he took of my blouse over my head, leaving only my bra exposed. In the mean time, I had already taken of his hat and was busy on taking of his jacket too. The whole thing was slow and delicate but it made me even rawer than everyone had ever done to me. He nibbled my ear softly and travelled down to my neck. I moaned a bit and finally managed to take of his damn jacket. I wanted to explore his body so badly, I wanted to take control. But I couldn't. He had me where he wanted me, against a wall with nowhere to go. I lifted up his shirt and slipped my hand underneath it. I traced his muscled with the tip of my fingers, making him shiver all over. I giggled a bit and lifted it up over his head. After I had tossed his shirt away, he stared into my eyes with nothing more than lust. He smiled a small smile and suddenly hugged me close. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

''Emmy….I want you…really bad….but, if you don't want to, please just so say if I need to stop'' he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and leaned back to look him in the eyes. I placed my fore head against his and closed my eyes again.

''don't worry….I want you as equally bad''.

He chuckled before lifting me up and walking towards my bedroom. Somewhere I did feel nervous about it. And I sure hoped he would like it. He closed the door and put me down on the ground. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me tenderly. His hand then traced his way down, in my neck, down my shoulder, over my side and finally at the top of my skirt. I placed my hands on his chest and waited for him to take action. I stuck his thumb under the waistband and pulled it down slowly. His other hand was on my back, trying to take of my bra. After he finished, the only thing left was my panties to be taken off. I took a step back for him to admire my body as I saw his face getting even redder. I blushed and walked towards the bed. I saw him lick his lips as he followed. I turned around and sat down on the side of the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and shoved it down to his ankles. Now his underwear was the last piece of clothing on him too. Somewhere I wished I hadn't taken of his hat. He leaned down and kissed me, pushing me down on the bed. We crawled to the middle as kissed his way down. He kissed my cheek, my collarbone, my neck, in between my breasts and so on until he reached my nipple. He took it in his mouth and began sucking on it rougher than I expected. I moaned, still trying to hold back a bit. One of his hands trailed even lower and began to rub in between my legs. That was the moment that I couldn't hold back any longer. I moaned out loud as my body broke out in a sweat. He softly rubbed my clit through my panty, giving me an indescribable feeling. I was already panting rather fast just by the thought of him touching me until I'd be numb. His other hand was teasing my other breast while he still sucked and licked the other. Suddenly I felt something hard against my leg, pocking me. I knew it was his manhood, hard from seeing and hearing me like this. It was twitching uncontrollably. I wanted to see it again, to touch and taste it. I came before I knew it, as I screamed his name. I was still really horny so I knew I could go again. He leaned to me and kissed me passionately. His manhood was right in front of my vagina and rubbed my lips softly. I moaned against his lips, making it twitch even more. He pulled down my panties, revealing my wet and warm womanhood. He sat up straight and rubbed himself through his underpants. He moaned hard when I placed my mouth over his cock. I sucked hard even though there still was a piece of clothing in the way. I rose and pushed him down so I could be on top of him. I pulled away his underwear at last to see his beautiful cock. I licked the tip playfully before taking him in all the way. His cries of pleasure were enough for me to get really excited. I knew he was already at his biggest and hardest so I had to stop before he came. Once I stopped, we turned around so he could be on top. He looked at me and smiled before kissing me and entering me. He first moved slowly, taking his manhood all the way out before reentering me once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could pull him closer to my body. To touch him. To feel him. To pleasure him until he would fall asleep. In the mean time, he was already going faster. It was all moving me a steady rhythm. Being gentle with each other and careful was far over now, this was just being passionate and to pleasure each other. We both moaned aloud and called each other's name repeatedly. It was not for long before we both came, drunk from each other's scent and body. We crawled under the blankets as he hugged me close.

''Emmy…I wanted to say this before but I did not dare to….I...I l...love you'' he said in a whisper.

I blushed and starred in his eyes.

''I love you to hershel…so much''.

It was only after an hour when he realized that he had to inform the children that he would be staying here for the night. I hoped that he would be mine like this forever….and that we would always be there for each other in time of need…

* * *

**And that's the end of an office day, hoped for all the people who read this and so on, enjoyed it all. As for me, I did, because of the pairing and stuff like that. and i know it´s a really cheezy end but...so what :p**

**DISCLAIMER: Idon't own the professor Layton series nor the fact that Emmy and hershel fell hopelessly in love in my story: D**


End file.
